Problem: Given that $x - \frac{1}{x} = i \sqrt{2},$ find $x^{2187} - \frac{1}{x^{2187}}.$
Solution: Squaring $x - \frac{1}{x} = i \sqrt{2},$ we get
\[x^2 - 2 + \frac{1}{x^2} = -2.\]Hence, $x^2 + \frac{1}{x^2} = 0,$ so $x^4 + 1 = 0,$ or $x^4 = -1.$

Then
\[x^{2187} = (x^4)^{546} \cdot x^3 = x^3,\]so
\begin{align*}
x^{2187} - \frac{1}{x^{2187}} &= x^3 - \frac{1}{x^3} \\
&= \left( x - \frac{1}{x} \right) \left( x^2 + 1 + \frac{1}{x^2} \right) \\
&= \boxed{i \sqrt{2}}.
\end{align*}